obsesion por el rubio
by Aerith Pendragon
Summary: Aquí voy, caminando por el pasillo de la preparatoria, ya llevamos un año en esta escuela y aun no puedo hablarle desde la última vez que intercambiamos palabras, ni siquiera para pedirle la hora, y es que con tan solo verla... es una traducion de los fics de tatu, pasandolo a esta pelicula, se conserva tal cual esta escrito...


OBSESION POR EL RUBIO

CAPITULO I

Aquí voy, caminando por el pasillo de la preparatoria, ya llevamos un año en esta escuela y aun no puedo hablarle desde la última vez que intercambiamos palabras, ni siquiera para pedirle la hora, y es que con tan solo verla, con su cabello rubio, su piel tan blanca, y esos ojos azules, que aun que los mire a una distancia algo alejada, me ha impactado; cuando pasa a un lado mío juro que no puedo moverme, me obsesiona el saber todo de ella, no quiero que sea algo pasajero, siempre que algo me llama la atención sea una persona o algún objeto, hago todo lo posible por obtenerlo, no importa cómo ni cuanto, y mientras más difícil sea el conseguirlo, más rápido pierdo el interés cuando ya es mío, sé que es una estupidez, como demonios deja de interesarme así de la nada?!, tal vez sea algo que nunca se me quite, o cuando de verdad quiera algo, no le perderé el gusto, eso es lo que espero de la rubia, no perderle el gusto nunca.

Como cuando iba en la secundaria, en segundo año entro una chica nueva, tenía los ojos más hermosos que hasta ese entonces había visto, el color de sus ojos era un azul pero revueltos con una mirada triste vacía y perdida, no es que ella estuviera triste todo el tiempo, simplemente así miraba, yo estaba en el grupo "b" y ella en el "a", los salones estaban uno frente al otro, siempre en el receso me ponía a buscarla con la vista, no podía estar en paz hasta que no la localizaba y me la pasaba viéndola, ella lo noto, y creo que hasta le dijo a sus amigas porque siempre que pasaban me comían con la miraba, a mí solo me daba risa, fue un buen año, estaban mis amigos de aquel entonces…no es que no los tenga ahora simplemente que entramos a diferentes prepas y casi no los veo….

…SEGUNDO AÑO DE SECUNDARIA …..

-Anna...Hey! espera!-

Reconocía esa voz, y como no, era Nieves, mi amiga de toda la vida, bueno, no estaba conmigo en el útero de mi madre ni cuando nací, pero ha estado conmigo desde el kínder, toda la primaria y 1ero y 2do año de secundaria, en tercero nos separaron…malditos….  
-No tengo dinero-

Como odie el uniforme de esta secundaria, era con chaleco y algunas ñoñas se ponían un listón en el cuello de la camisa, con ganas de ahorcarlas, no tengo ningún instinto asesino, pero que ÑOÑAS!

-Por qué siempre que alguien te habla respondes eso-

-Por qué es la verdad, no tengo dinero-

Para esa hora del día (15 minutos después de que entre) ya estaba desfajada y con los zapatos llenos de tierra, Nieves era un poco más limpia, solo un poco, también ella estaba desfajada, aunque su falda era un poco más corta que la mía, solo un poco, no me gustaba nada abrocharme el chaleco, mis muñecas estaban escondidas debajo del montón de pulseras que llevaba, y lo peor de todo, nos obligaban a usar calcetas blancas hasta la rodilla, me veía tan ñoña! Lo bueno que mi pelo, que aún no teñía de negro, me quitaba un poco el aire de ñoña…  
…malditas ñoñas….

-Mmm, solo quería saber si ibas a ir al baile de la escuela, ya sabes, por ser día de brujas-

Los bailes de la secundaria no se comparan con los de la prepa, no no no, en la secundaria solo pensaba en soda gratis (barra libre), reírme de los que hacen el intento de bailar, pasar un tiempo con mis amigos de la secundaria no estando en ella (en la secundaria), disfrutar de la música que me GUSTA, y para ver que tan bien se veían todos con ropa que no fuera el uniforme, y en los bailes de la prepa, solo pienso en soda gratis, en la fruta tropical no invitada…(la piña colada)….en reírme de las chicas que hacen un show "bailando" enseñando todo, bueno solo se quitan la blusa, pero que prostitutas se ven, en bailar las canciones que me GUSTAN, pasar un tiempo con mis amigos de la prepa y…para ver a la rubia bailar….

-Ah, si, claro, me voy a vestir de bruja

-En serio?-

-No-

Aún recuerdo ese baile, y como no si fue mi primer baile de la secundaria, dos días antes, el martes, antes de la 6:00pm, me bañe lo más rápido que pude, ya iba a empezar mi programa favorito, solo lo pasaban Martes y Jueves en aquel entonces, el de 3 hermanas que son brujas, así que abrí la puerta del baño para prender la tele, mientras comenzaba para arreglarme en el baño, mi sobrino, bueno no es mi sobrino, es hijo de mi hermano, que no es mi hermano, lo que pasa es que me crie con ellos, mis hermanos, que no son mis hermanos, bueno, para que entiendan, mi mama tiene una hermana que no es su hermana, a no, esperen, si, si, si, esa si es su hermana la que la hace mi tía, y yo su sobrina, tuvo 3 hijos, el mayor que actualmente tiene 28, Tarzan, el que sigue que tiene 24, Hercules, y la última que tiene 21, Tiana, mi tía murió de cáncer, casi toda mi familia ha muerto de cáncer, así que mi mama, que es su única hermana, y mi papa, que es su cuñado y yo, que soy su sobrina, nos mudamos al edificio donde Vivian, para ser exactos, enfrente del departamento del de mi tía, sus hijos se quedaron con su papa, que es mi tío político y yo que vengo siendo su sobrina política, y mi mama que viene siendo su cuñada, y sus hijos que son sus hijos, como sea, mi tío trabajaba casi todo el día, a veces salía de Moscú para trabajar en el campo, así que mis hermanos que son mis primos se la pasaban casi todo el tiempo en el departamento de mi familia, es por eso que digo que me crie con ellos, y los llamo hermanos, ojala que me hayan entendido, porque yo no entendí mucho de lo que mencione, regresando a ese martes antes de la 6:00pm, al entrar mi sobrino (hijo de mi hermano Tarzan) al baño que para ese tiempo tenía 2 años, esos terribles 2 AÑOS! James el enfermero menciono mal mi apellido al llamarme…Maldito enfermero….,

-corone+ que es tan difícil mi apellido, siempre he tenido ese problema con los documentos, escriben Corona, con a, que no fueron a la escuela estúpidos!+

-Es Corona* mire al enfermero con un gesto que de seguro le cause pesadillas en la noche, je je je, bueno, de seguro no tuvo pesadillas, pero lo intimide, no? Ya es algo*

-Como sea-

-No es "como sea", soy Corona, no Corone, y no entro hasta que menciones bien mi apellido, estoy a punto de perderme mi programa, y es la nueva temporada! Así que haz bien tu trabajo-

Mi mama me empujo adentro del consultorio, ya quería irse al departamento, llevábamos casi 2 horas y media en el seguro, deje mi orgullo para el rato, también quería irme ya.

-Y qué fue lo que te paso?-

Que pregunta más tonta, sea lo que me haya pasado, ya paso, y mi dedo se disloco, o qué? Va regresar en el tiempo y lo va evitar? Tontos doctores se creen que lo saben todo

-Me cayó un elefante en el dedo-

-Anna- mi mama siempre reprochándome mi falta de respeto, es lo que hacen las madres.

Me pusieron una férula, es como el yeso, pero no es completo, solo estaba por la parte de mi dedo gordo vendado, genial, mi primer baile he iría con yeso, al menos diría que mi brazo se disfrazó de la momia, ja ja ja…ejem….mmm, hoy comí payaso, lo siento.

EN EL BAILE 31 DE OCTUBRE UN JUEVES A LAS 6:30pm

-Ya no quiero ir al baile- demonios me había perdido media hora del capítulo, solo quería verlo y después dormirme

-Ya pagaste el boleto Anna, no seas tonta-

-Ay no sé, solo quiero ver la tele, ya déjame-

Mi hermana se encontraba ahí, ella quería que saliera un poco y me divirtiera, me convenció, me metí a bañar y no mire el final del capítulo, pero fui al baile. Con férula, pero fui.

-No que te ibas a vestir de bruja-

-Lo estoy, me vestí como las del programa-

Es cierto, los personajes, usan ropa normal

-Contigo no se puede, de veras-

Camine por el lugar, estaba cómodo, había muchas sillas, sillones y espejos, una pista algo grande, y en la orilla estaba mi amiga bailando, por dios! Me reí tanto, que forma de bailar tan extraña, era como en los 70 o algo así, Kiara, ha sido mi amiga desde que yo tengo memoria, vive en el edificio donde yo vivo y donde antes no vivía, pero ahí estaba mi tía, mis hermanos y sus hermanos son amigos desde niños, y mi mama cuando iba con mi tía me llevaba a su casa, ya que es solo un año más grande que yo…

-Maléfica! Demonios, por donde andan, me encontré a casi toda la secundaria pero de ustedes ni rastro- 

Maléfica y Gothel son unas de mis mejores amigas de la secundaria, como me río con ellas, de no ser por ellas la secundaria hubiera apestado, a Malefica le decíamos la "niña palo", en primero estaba flaquísima, Gothel está un poco llenita, bueno esta gorda, como el tamaño de su corazón, parece un oso, y no tiene nudillos, me daba mucha risa cuando peleaba jugando con ella

-Pues tu por donde andabas-

-No por donde estaban ustedes-

Esa noche baile un poco, pues no tengo talento para mover los pies, caminando normal me tropiezo, y como siempre molestamos a Gothel, hicimos que rolara por toda la pista, (rolar es cuando todos te empujan)

Si que me divertí, a las 11:00pm nos corrieron, mi hermano Hercules fue por mi, al salir del salón me encontré a Kiara sentada, le dije que si se quería venir conmigo

-Mi papa vendrá por mi, además viene mi amiga-

Esos dos años nos distanciamos mucho, deje de ser su mejor amiga a pasar a una conocida, a mi me dolió mucho, tal vez no lo sabe, pero yo la quiero como una hermana

-A bueno, yo ya me voy, hasta luego, adiós amiga de Kira-

-Adiós-

-Anna, tal vez mañana voy a tu casa-

-Bien, te espero, adiós

Sabía que no iría, y no fue, siempre hace eso, no la entiendo.

5to DE PRIMARIA

-Quieres jugar a sol y hielo?

Porque cuando eres niño te pones a correr por toda la escuela dando vueltas o siguiendo a algún compañero? Sol y hielo era típico juego de perseguirse unos a otros, la niñas eran sol y los niños hielo, Nieves disfrutaba de ese juego, igual yo, los niños se iban a sus casas con la camiseta rota o jaloneada

-No sé, no tengo ganas de correr-

-Pero si eres de las corren más rápido. Ándale juega?-

De niña era Buena en los deportes, jugaba fútbol, básquet, y corría a una velocidad algo acelerada para tener mi edad,

-no…

Camine al puesto, me asome al salón de Kiara, no había nadie, en la ventana observe mi reflejo, mi cabello rojo hasta los hombros, con un fleco de niña ñoña, delgada, mi mama me decía que iba a desaparecer si no comía

-Hola don, me da una cachetada….de las que se comen-

Cuando se vendieron esos dulces, huy! compraba como 5 o los que me alcanzaban, eran de chamoy, parecían plastilina, si es que no estaban hechas de plastilina, sospecho que por eso dejaron de venderlas…

-Haber acercarte para pegarte-

-Siempre usa ese chiste don, ya cámbielo-

Alguien me tapa los ojos, la primera persona que se me viene a la mente fue mi mama, pero yo estaba en la escuela

-Mufasa?-

-No-

Descubre mis ojos, y me volteo para hablar bien de frente

-Te estaba buscando, me asome a tu salón y no había nadie-

-Estaba en la selva-

La selva era una sección de la escuela de árboles y zacate con llantas enterradas en el suelo, y había una palma en la cual te podías columpiar

-Mmm, quería saber si nos vamos juntas, mi mama siempre se queda en la escuela para venderle perfumes a las maestras-

-Sí, está bien-

Kiara, es muy diferente a mí, cuando éramos niñas teníamos casi los mismos gustos, estábamos conectadas, terminábamos la frase de la otra, disfrutábamos de los juegos, ella hacia lo que a mí me parecía tonto, yo hacía lo que ella no podría hacer, como los deportes o la bicicleta o patinar, yo era un poco más arriesgada, pero aun así éramos las mejores amigas, estuvimos en el mismo kínder, en la misma primaria, en la misma secundaria y vamos en la misma prepa, pero siempre, siempre, a un año de diferencia, ella es más grande que yo, pero lo mas curioso, es que jamás de los jamases nos juntamos en la escuela, era muy raro que estuviera con ella, nadie creía que éramos amigas, somos muy diferentes, así, ella salió de la primaria, yo me quede todavía un año más, no creí que un año de diferencia nos separaría lo suficiente como para ya no ser su mejor amiga.

Al entrar a la secundaria nos distanciamos mucho, en segundo casi ni le hable, fue hasta tercero que le volví hablar, y hasta ahora le sigo hablando, pero ya no hay ese trato de mejores amigas, a mí me duele, fue como perder una parte de mí, ya no está la persona con la que compartía mis secretos y travesuras, ya no está esa Kiara, en su lugar hay una que apenas estoy tratando de entender, que tiene otros lugares a que acudir, es fácil saber lo que a ella le gusta, que es lo que a mí no me gusta…

A la salida, Kiara, me esperaba en la puerta trasera de la escuela

-Mama, me voy con Kiara-

-Qué bonito huele este perfume no cree? y está en especial-

Como me molestaba que se pusiera a vender sus perfumes en la primaria, luego yo tenía que recoger los catálogos, y estaban algo pesados

-Mama!, ya me voy….-

-Anna, que quieres!….Anna? a donde se fue?-

Camine hasta donde se encontraba Kiara -Le dijiste a tu mama que te ibas a venir conmigo?-

-Algo así-

-Nunca le avisas a donde te vas, por eso luego te regaña y te castiga-

-Aunque me castigue, se le olvida que no puedo salir y de todos _mod_os me voy-

Caminamos por esa calle que nos sabíamos muy bien de memoria

-Anna, siempre seremos las mejores amigas, verdad?-

-Si, aunque me vuelva millonaria, y tu seas pobre, no negare que te conozco, por siempre seremos las mejores amigas-

Claro, fuimos las mejores amigas. Hasta que una de las dos olvido esa promesa, sospecho que fui yo quien no recordó…..

INSCRIPCIONES PARA ENTRAR A LA PREPARATORIA

-Demonios, me siento horrible, de la fregada! Mi garganta me esta matando, me quede afónica, y me tengo que levantar temprano para hacer fila, no quiero quedarme sin ficha, lo bueno que Gothel va a entrar a la misma prepa que yo-

-Quien mas va entrar ahí?-

-Para que quieres saber?-

-Soy tu madre y debo de saber las amistades que vas frecuentar-

-Me voy a juntar con puros borrachos fumadores de mota retadores del peligro que tienen un hijo en cada dos cuadras….-

-Que tonta!, de veras que no se puede platicar contigo-

-Jajaja, pues, ahí esta Kiara, Rafiki, a no a Rafiki lo corrieron, y va a entrar Gothel, Aladin, y Merida-

-Pues espero que queden-

-Yo también, si Gothel no queda, me muero, elegí esa prepa por que ella iba a entrar a ahí-

-Creí que era por que estaba Kiara-

-Pues, también por ella, pero es mas por Gothel, apenas le hablo a Kira-

Me acosté algo tarde y me levante muy temprano, tenia que estar a tiempo o me quedaba sin ficha, llegue a las 5:30am de la mañana, a las 7:00am comenzaron a avanzar, me dieron la ficha #136, tenia que regresar a las 12:00pm, que mierda!, llegue a mi casa y me dormí.  
Regrese y pague la inscripción del examen, no lo haría hasta el 16 de Julio, tenia tiempo para estudiar, llego el día, y no estudie, pero aun así, mire mi nombre en el periódico, quede! Emocionada le hable a Gothel.

-Adivina que?-

-Que?-

-Quede!-

-Que bien, yo no-

-QUE!-

-Yo no quede-

- Y que vas a hacer?-

-Pues no entrar a esa prepa-

Me sentí muy mal, no iba poder estar con una de mis mejores amigas, ya que Malefica se fue al otro lado de Moscú, apenas si la veíamos 


End file.
